Powder of love 2: Unwritten Chapters
by sorakeyblade99
Summary: Lemons that didn't make it into the final cut. Will update when I get ideas. Feel free to leave some


**Hey guys, sorakeyblade99 here to bring you another story. This is basically spin-off lemons from my "Powder of Love" series. I'll add more as they come to me. This first one is JakexEve. Yeah, I know. Another Incest one, but it had to be done; it's been in my mind for too long.**

It was a sunny afternoon, all the starly's and combee's were all out flying. Luna, Gold, Zack and Yami all went to pick up some things from a department store, leaving Eve and Jake alone. Unknown to the others, Eve's heat period was just beginning.

"Man, this burning feeling is driving me crazy! Zack better come home soon." She thought, with a serious look. Jake saw this look and thought something was wrong.

"Mom, are you ok? You look kinda zoned out." Jake said with concern. Eve snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her son.

"Well, if Zack isn't here, I guess I'll have to teach his son a thing or two." She thought.

"I'm perfectly fine. In fact, I feel so fine, I want to have a sparring match with you." She said, causing Jake to gasp in surprise.

"But, mom, I'm not good at fighting. Besides I haven't even evolved yet." He said, blushing slightly.

"That's ok, that's what sparring is for." She said. She then walked up to Jake, getting very close to his face. "If you do a good job, you'll get a reward." She said, giving his cheek a small lick. Jake blushed and rushed outside. Eve gave a giggle and followed him.

"Ok, I'm gonna go easy on you, because this is your first real match." Eve said. Jake nodded. Jake made the first move, rushing into a tackle. Eve dodged and countered with a faint attack. Jake took the hit and slid across the grass. He managed to get up and once again rushed into a tackle. Eve once again dodged, but before she could counter, Jake used magical leaf around himself, creating a temporary shield. Eve was slightly cut by the sharp leaves on her paw, but didn't think much of it.

"Wow, Jake. You actually managed to hurt me." She said, licking the cut. "But the battle isn't done yet." She said as she charged toward Jake. He used Double team, making clones of himself.

"Oh, so that's how your gonna play it." She said. She then started taking out the clones via Iron tail. One by one, the clones fell until two were left. As she started to load up another iron tail, She was suddenly sliced by a magical leaf from behind. Jake had teleported behind her before she started to destroy the clones.

"Ok, that's it. You win." She said, her back burning by the leaves cutting it.

"Yay, I won! I won my first battle!" Jake said, jumping up and down. Eve then went to her son.

"Yes, you did. And now, for your reward." She said, licking his face. He blushed as she started licking down his body. She then pushed Jake down to the ground, and started licking his rapidly hardening member.

"M-Mom!" He said, as Eve's tongue worked magic on him. Her tongue had just the right amount of roughness to cause the maximum amount of pleasure. She worked it up around the head and down to the rest of the member, making Jake moan every time she hit the tip. She then started to suck on his dick, very slowly at first. Jake's pre-cum started to drip out of the tip, causing Eve to run her tongue over the tip. She then started to take Jake's member deeper and deeper inside her mouth until the entire dick was engulfed in her mouth.

"M-Mom, c-can you p-please go f-faster." Jake moaned. Eve gave a shy smile as she suddenly started to move her head rapidly up and down, making sure to get the entire length every time she went down. As she was doing thins, she looked up at her son, the lust-filled expression on his face, made her wet almost immediately.

"I'M CUMMING, MOM!" He screamed as he shot his load down Eve's throat. She gladly swallowed it and slowly pulled off of his dick, getting another shot on her face.

"My, My, what a load you had. Has Yami not been doing anything for you lately?" She asked, with a seductive tone. Jake just blushed as his member hardened again.

"Well, I'm glad you're still ready to go." She said. She then bent over and lifted her butt up in the air, exposing her dripping wet pussy.

"You know what to do, right." She said, swaying her hips. Jake gulped and walked over to his mom, and slowly slid his member inside her.

"OH, YES!" Eve said, as Jake started ramming her as hard as he could, making Eve's claws extend and rake the ground. Not even Zack was able to do that. Jake kept on with his steady pace, getting more moans and dirty talk from her.

"OH, YES, FUCK YOUR MOTHER, JAKE! FUCK HER HARD!" She screamed. Jake obeyed and went faster and harder. Eve's claws scratched up all the grass she was laying on, creating deep holes.

"MOM! I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" Jake yelled as he came hard inside his mother. Feeling the cum drip into her pushed her over the edge as she came all over Jake, herself, and the ground. As he pulled out of her, another shot hit her back, making her black fur white.

"That was amazing, Jake. Don't be surprised if we spar again tomorrow." Eve said, with a smile and cum on her face.


End file.
